


Voltage

by deadcellredux



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Gen, Reno being twitchy, Turks being badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cigarette smoke curled up between them, a gray cloud tinted green from the blink of a Mako reactor in the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for ff_fortnightly on Livejournal.

They watched, silent. Cigarette smoke curled up between them, a gray cloud tinted green from the blink of a Mako reactor in the distance.

“ _Hate_ this shit,” Reno muttered. Rude waited, expressionless, listening; he waved a hand at his partner in the manner known to only them as _Reno, shut the fuck up_.

Reno’s fingers twitched around the handle of his emag rod, watching as their targets spoke a few feet away, trying to listen. “Can’t hear shit—“ Reno began, but Rude was already moving, and Reno smiled, half-smoked cigarette dropping to the ground, thumb slipping over the voltage switch.


End file.
